Dirge
by GiygaShade
Summary: Tienes miedo a abrir la puerta, porque sabes que en cualquier momento él va a estar ahí... Cobrándote.


_GiygaShade's_

_Dirge_

—Sorpresa.

Te arrepientes de haber abierto la puerta, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. No has pagado parte de la deuda en un mes, eso conllevará a consecuencias para las cuales no estás listo. No. ¿Creíste que todo sería paz y tranquilidad en ese lugar? Te equivocaste, nunca debiste entrar al territorio de los animales. Pueden parecer tiernos pero a veces son peores que los de tu especie. Lo peor es que decidiste relacionarte con el más carroñoso de ellos. Con el más avaricioso. No puedes huir de tu horrible destino.

Das un paso hacia atrás, él sólo sonríe, inhala calmadamente su puro, y exhala el humo de la misma manera. No se ha atrevido a entrar a tu casa, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Desde el umbral te observa con una mueca burlesca de oreja a oreja. No ha dicho nada más y tú ni siquiera tienes las agallas para contestarle. Quieres Correr, no hay forma de hacerlo, él te lo impide. La radio está prendida, estabas escuchando el concierto de tu artista favorito, K.K., La música se funde con la horrible situación. Quieres apagarla, la mirada de aquel en la puerta te lo impide, rige sobre ti un miedo que jamás habías sentido.

Junto a él, hay dos gemelos, también de traje. Son muy parecidos al mayor, al creador de pesadillas. Ellos también sonríen, te recuerdan a demonios oliendo carne fresca, carne humana que comer. Están esperando algo, la orden de su líder, que, según has escuchado, es su tío.

—No entiendo por qué me temes. Si sabías que esto pasaría. —te dice, su voz demuestra una dulzura cínica que sólo él puede hacer.

Tragas saliva, él se está acercando a ti. En la Radio, K.K. Está tocando la que él mismo llama su canción más pesada, no le quedan ni menos de dos minutos a esa pieza, que, conoces perfectamente. Es una de tus favoritas. Pareciera que el volumen se incrementa a las pisadas en tu dirección que él va dando. Lentamente. Sientes como si te quedaras sordo. Es una sensación que el cerebro te produce, por culpa del miedo.

—Yo soy muy accesible contigo, te vendo lo que necesitas. Te doy donde vivir, ¿Tú crees que este techo es gratis? No —inhaló de nuevo el puro, para sacar después el humo, el olor era putrefacto, horrible, te invadieron unas nauseas sobrehumanas—, ¡No me tardé una hora construyendo este lugar! ¡No! ¿Tú crees que todo es gratis? —se acerca a ti, tanto que puedes sentir su pelaje chocar contra tu piel, te susurra al oído—, Si no puedes pagar de la manera honesta, hay otras formas.

Una lágrima recorre tu rostro, mientras tu piel se eriza

al momento que te susurra en el oído, es como escuchar al mismo demonio. Él se levanta, todo se queda en silencio por unos segundos. En la radio, K.K. anuncia que está a punto de despedirse, y quiere con ello tocar la _canción de los muertos._ La más trágica, extraña. Una muy perturbadora forma de terminar un concierto.

_Esta canción la escribí __—__decía, en la radio todo se enfatizaba__—__porque no solo los vivos deben tener música, los muertos también la merecen. Y puede que esta canción parezca fuerte para algunos, extraña, al parecer. Pero para mí, pequeños gatos, es muy especial._

_Dirge._

La canción comienza, nunca habías sentido tanto maldito miedo. Él aún sonríe. Cierra los ojos.

—Tendrás que pagar la deuda de esta manera. Te guste ó no—chasqueó los dedos, sin quitar esa horrible sonrisa de su cara, cada vez era peor, más abierta—, ¿Sabes? Los mapaches son animales peligrosos, extremadamente violentos defendiendo lo que es suyo. También tienen fama de destruirlo todo. Lo peor, pequeño. Es que tienen razón.

Al chasquido, los hermanos se habían acercado lentamente, entrando como si la casa les perteneciera, tocando cada uno de los muebles, inspeccionando objetos de valor. Mientras el mayor hablaba, ellos dieron la vuelta a la habitación. La canción apenas comenzaba y ya se había hecho insoportable para ti. Te fue imposible no llorar, nunca debiste ir a ese lugar. ¿Qué le dirás ahora a tu mami? ¿Qué?

—Me duele más hacer esto a mí, que a ti. —sonríe, sosteniendo su puro en alto. Quieres golpearlo, quitarle esa horrible expresión, deshacerte de él. No puedes.

Vuelve a chasquear, por un momento, los ojos de los gemelos se vuelven rojos en tu mente, aunque no lo sean. Uno de ellos corre fuera de la casa y rápidamente regresa con dos bates. Estás seguro de lo que harán, golpearte hasta morir. Sí.

Primero, golpean la lámpara. Crack. Crack. Crack. Pedazos de cristal que caen al piso con un estrepitoso sonido. Golpean violentamente la pequeña repisa que tu madre te regaló. Crack. Crack. Madera que se rompe. Uno a uno, tus muebles son destruidos por esos pequeños diablos que no dejan de sonreír. Al menos, esa será una manera de apagar el radio, esa maldita canción. La canción de los muertos. Volteas al mapache mayor, simplemente te observa, por un momento es más grande que tú. Caen fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue un televisor al piso. Fragmentos de tu guitarra, que uno de tus vecinos que había regalado. Desgarran esa pared que tan importante era para ti. El líder, ese maldito mapache comienza a silbar la canción, de una manera cínica. Tus lágrimas corren más rápidamente. Tiemblas del miedo, no has podido hablar. Como si con solo verle, tus cuerdas vocales fallaran. No existieran.

Sigue silbando. Las cosas se rompen.

Sigue silbando. Todo cae al suelo, destruido.

Sigue silbando. Se coordina con la voz de K.K. en la radio.

Sigue silbando. Los gemelos ríen estrepitosamente mientras van acabando con todo poco a poco, lo único que no rompen es la radio. Quizá para hacer mayor la tortura, ó quizá porque los silbidos les evocan a no hacerlo.

Todo queda reducido a nada, muebles destruidos, un olor a muerte en el aire. Jamás debiste entrar al territorio de los animales… jamás.

Ya es muy tarde.

Ellos van hacia ti.

El mapache, el maldito Nook vuelve a sonreír otra vez, una última.

La canción termina, no hay ningún aplauso.

Sólo estática.

* * *

HAHAHAHA Me he vuelto adicta al maldito animal crossing, lo admito. Es culpa de mi hermana que me obligó a ayudarle con su deuda. Hostia.

Total, hoy es sabado, y me encontré a K.K. en el café (juego el wild world), como no sabía que alguna canción, él tocó la que le vino a la cabeza. Dirge. DIOS SANTO. DISTURBING AS EVERYTHING. Y la historia se me ocurrió mientras el querido K.K. hacía su performance.

Y salió esto.

hahahaha lo siento xD

Si les gustó, ya saben, reviews porfiss.


End file.
